pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jeremy...
Hello there! This is my talk page! But, DON'T LEAVE A MESSAGE I DON'T LIKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Good god..... Welcome to the wiki, Jeremy...! Hi there, welcome to Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jeremy... page. You can create and share your own plants or zombies in this wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Good luck, Jeremy...! -- Cofee BAM! (Talk) 17:20, April 28, 2011 Great! Keep up the good work! From Cofee BAM! Pix Please name it after the zombie/plant. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'R'G']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000]] 08:29, May 22, 2011 (UTC) You... You Should not tell your name. Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 23:50, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Why?-Jeremy... 12:47, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Cause you might be kidnapped.(Danger) Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 08:36, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I am kidnapped already--Jeremy... 08:38, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Moar pix Please, name it after the Zombie!! I don't want to rename everything again and again! --[[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG''']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|3000]] 16:50, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Click Here! Click here! Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 03:24, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Pult Mania 2 Could you make a better image of Pult Mania 2? The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 17:50, May 30, 2011 (UTC) '''Please NAME THE PICTURE AFTER THE PAGE NAME! [[Main Page|'We didn't create Plants vs. Zombies!']] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' , / / (+8:00 GMT) Hey Jeremy... did you make pine apply Pult because i came up with it or did you copy me? your friend, Datking_23. How to make an area Jeremy, I have a question for you. How did you make Hill? I'm planning to make some areas based off Hill. Thanks for all your help. Sincerely, Strawscarecrow I used Adobe Photoshop 12.0 CS5. Grass, river and sky are from Pool; ground(the part where tent is) is from Level 1-1(where there are no lanes); bushes are from XboX Versus mode; tent is an image that I found.--Jeremy... 06:46, June 25, 2011 (UTC) How... How do you recolor plants like you did with the Ruby-Shooter? The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 17:46, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm used corol replace tool.1eremy... Hello Can you join the Chat? also if you want you can be a Chat moderator tell me! Chat Moderator = Admin in chat. From Cofee BAM! Let's eat 06:31, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Light shroom can i get the light shroom. Ghostmedic1223 07:15, July 31, 2011 (UTC)RAWR monster behind you (ghostmedic1223) My plant is having trouble! hey jeremy! Pineapple-pult is having trouble to confess his love to girl pea!jk the truth is I AM having trouble with my Tr opical Island area,i need 2 Zombies that appear on the same level! please help me! Sincerely,Dr Edgar Zomboss Evil Blogs LET'S TALK! = Friends = Sure!My page.TalkBlogs from iPlansthrust.com 08:24, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Can I be your friend? Can I be your friend? Can I? Please respond and do not shout. [[User:Repeater1919|'Repeater']][[User:Repeater1919|'1919']] 10:51, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Railshooter deletion Do you want to deletes it? If I deletes it, can I has its pea and rename the pea to Comet pea? [[User:GatlingPeaz|'Gatling']] [[User talk:GatlingPeaz|'Pea']] 02:09, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank You! Hi Jeremy... this is Peashooter9. Thanks for the Flame-o-Grapefruit Pult. Can i make hello Jeremy.. can i make Freeze-o-peaño Please 09:32, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Rail Peashooter Do you want me to delete it?My page.TalkBlogs Contact Me! 05:49, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Deleteing U know the little down arrow next to the edit button? Click it. Options will be *History *Rename *Protect *DELETE. Hope it helped.My page.TalkBlogs Contact Me! Name of the program... ...you uses to recolor please!! *doing cute face* Gatling Peaz Invisibru signature, Ctrl+A plz!! 17:02, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Gatling Peaz Invisibru signature, Ctrl+A plz!! 11:28, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Chat I'm not allowed to chat. .My pageTalkBlogs 19:14, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry We're not accepting sysop and bureaucrat requests now. [[Main Page|'We didn't create Plants vs. Zombies!']] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' 10:23, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Plant Healing Sunflower 13:09, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I want Rube Lemon! Bacon MAH MEMES T.A.L.K 11:44, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I want super Plum! My pageTalkBlogs 14:45, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Buying Can i buy Pepper Salt please? Agent P Dancing Agent P Small Agent P 12:56, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Modifying How do you modify Plants vs. Zombies? I want to make this: Phineas and Ferb characters vs. Zombies. if you tell me. I'll give you a giveaway plant. Lemon Lemon Lime. Lemon Lime Lemon Lemon Lime! 19:30, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, since Laptop Zombie is proven evil, I'll tell you what I ACTUALLY think of him. *He's an idiot *Worst creations *Worst ideas *Showoff!!! *OMG your profile is weird!!! D: *You make me mad *Who do you think you are? George Washington? *Haha he's blocked. *What a loser! *Ugliest person ever *Rude *Unbelieveable There I said it... uHappy now Jer? CattailsWelove - Just keep on dreaming... 14:30, September 28, 2011 (UTC) =Hey!= I fixed your profile name and talk page.My pageTalkBlogs 20:24, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Update can i make new version of Doom-Jolokia PLEASSSEEEE Agent P Dancing Agent P Small Agent P 16:07, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Agent P Dancing Agent P Small Agent P 16:07, September 30, 2011 (UTC) DO Do you want to be a chatmoderator? Can't I'm not a brearucrat. My pageTalkBlogs 11:19, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Yo Jeremy! you are allowed to make Thunder and Summer Pineapple! YAAAAAAAYDr Edgar Zomboss 21:57, October 7, 2011 (UTC) U WANT MOD THING? WELL ME GIVE YOU MOD THING! as: *Peashooter - Cyborg Pea *Sunflower - Frostflower *Cherry Bomb - Freezy Bomb *Cabbage-pult - Garlic-pult *Squash - Jala-squash *Melon-pult - Lemon-pult *Chomper - Solar Chomper *Repeater - Recyborg *Gatling Pea -Gatling Cyborg *Twin Sunflower - Twin Frostflower *Puff-shroom - Icy-shroom *Fume-shroom - Frost-shroom or Dark Fume *Magnet-shroom - Super Magnet or Zombie Magnet *Sun-shroom - Silver-shroom *Scaredy-shroom - Laser-shroom *Torchwood - Infernowood *Jalapeno - Jolokia NOTE FUR U: this will taiks few weeks, so be paitains, kk (•‿•)? Don't even try it I'm not clicking ANYTHING that will lead to your wiki. So STOP ASKING ME TO! My pageTalkBlogs 18:21, October 15, 2011 (UTC) sure :P oh, BTW: some of ythe plants might looks a LITTLE different, so dont annoy me when the video comes out, im working on it ~chanieman 21:58, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry... I would like to be your friend. I gave you 200$ Here. I'm very sorry. btw, heres the "Evil Emoticon" For your Worms Vs. Zombies wiki.My pageTalkBlogs 20:06, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Dont oopsie, but you also make mistakes like that too. Gatling Peaz Invisibru signature, Ctrl+A plz!! 14:54, October 28, 2011 (UTC) dumb trivia stuff Don't add trivias like, "this is my first zombie" or "this is my second minigame", etc. Because they are dumb. Gatling Peaz Invisibru signature, Ctrl+A plz!! 15:23, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Sure! Sure, put that in my plants; idc... Ho,ho,ho! Present < I think you despise me now but I'm sorry I didn't know you made Fly Alagic (I think thats how you spell it)that plant is what made me find this wiki and post on it. Sincrely (I like doing this hope you don't mind), Winter Melon23 Neon-pult can i use it in Nexus? ~Chanieman, the peashooter king! 04:26, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Dude! Why that? Ninja Kiwi never cussed! give me a comment that will convince me to block him again...Trapped in the hole of lag! Anti Lagging button 20:08, November 18, 2011 (UTC) A Medic Can I make Medic Flower? It's another version of Healing Sunflower, and it's diferrent. [[User:Repeater1919|'Repea']][[User talk:Repeater1919|'ter']] 04:30, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Need a new admin? I'm pretty active, and also an ''admin ''on the PvZ wiki, soooo...yeah. That's it. [Meow Meow Meow-[ [Shadythecat ]]] 05:39, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Yo Yo Yo! Can I change healths from Destroy Trophy! plz? Nugget Biscuit Nugget in a biscuit! 10:52, January 21, 2012 (UTC)